


Miscommunications

by bechloeisgay



Category: Pitch Perfect (Movies)
Genre: Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, Bisexual Character, Bisexual Female Character, Bisexuality, Character Development, Domestic Fluff, F/F, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Fluff and Humor, Heavy Angst, Lesbian Character, Light Angst, Love, Love Confessions, True Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-24
Updated: 2019-09-24
Packaged: 2020-10-27 09:29:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,248
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20758151
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bechloeisgay/pseuds/bechloeisgay
Summary: Beca misses movie night due to a bad day at work. Chloe misses all of Beca's texts due to her phone being shut off.





	Miscommunications

Beca: Chloe, come on. I know you're mad I'm missing movie night. 

Beca: I didn't know this would be a shit show of a day. 

Beca: I swear there will be other movie nights to make up for this one. 

Beca: Chlo 

Beca: I need you 

Beca: I'm having a fucking breakdown in the Walmart parking lot, this is bad. 

Beca: Answer me 

Beca: Whatever

Beca had stumbled through the doorway, letting her bag slip off her shoulder right onto the floor. It dropped in sync with the door shutting as softly as possible behind her. She didn’t want to wake any of her Bella’s up. They were about to embark on a two week tour and they needed all they sleep they could get. She had just been too busy to actually take part in that. 

Her right foot pushed off her left boot before her left foot did the same to her right. She started to slip off her leather jacket with ease, until it got caught on her flannel sleeve that had been rolled up. 

“Oh, c’mon” She muttered with fuss, though not surprised this was happening. It seemed to follow the pattern of today’s events. 

She started smacking her arm up and down, stretching her back as she tried to push it off. Annoyed and aggravated grunts softly left her mouth. 

“Need help with that?” The voice softly asked. Beca could hear the slight amusement in her tone. 

Beca just looked over at the woman in the living room entry. She had on her grey sweatpants that she refused to give up. Beca’s now faded blue hoodie on her had looked more comfier than ever. And her hair down, messy, signalling she had been asleep previously. 

Luckily, and thankfully, Beca didn’t have to say a word. She just let her body go limp and showed pleading eyes to the older woman. Chloe softly chuckled as she uncrossed her arms and walked over to her. No words were spoken between the two for a few seconds. The older woman had seamlessly slipped the jacket off, earning a sigh of relief from the woman in front of her. 

“Thanks..” Beca sighed. 

“Rough day?” Chloe asked as she walked over to hang Beca’s jacket and bag up with all of the other’s. 

Beca scoffed, with a bit of an annoyed eye roll that Chloe didn’t have to turn to see to know she added. 

“You didn’t get my texts?” Beca asked. 

“No,” Chloe shook her head. “Meant to tell you they shut my phone off last week. Just haven’t seen you to actually speaking more than three words enough to” 

Chloe had her arms crossed, eyes narrowing at the woman’s. Yet, she wasn’t giving a hard glare. It was more of an annoyance that she hadn’t seen Beca as often as she’d like. 

“Just get on my plan, Chlo” Beca said. “You keep failing Russian Lit so maybe until you pass, you can be on mine?” 

“No, we talked about this” 

“And I’m bringing it back up!” Beca exclaimed. Maybe a bit more harsher than it was supposed to come out. 

“Whoa, okay” Chloe chuckled. “Don’t start with me because you had a rough day. It’s not my fault they shut my phone off” 

“It kinda is, Chlo” Beca stuck with the nickname, trying to not sound like she wanted to fight. 

Chloe’s eyes widened as she felt a bit taken back by Beca’s words. 

“Oh? And how is this my fault?” She asked. “I never told you to get a job, internship, and go to college full time plus being in The Bella’s. You’re the one overworking herself”

“Maybe if you were able to meet me for lunch, my day would’ve gone smoother” 

“Why?” 

“We had Bella’s shit things to discuss, we do actua-”

“I took care of it. We agreed when things got super busy that I would take over, Beca. You know this. It’s been like this for two years now” 

“Yeah well maybe I just needed you today” Beca admitted, arms throwing out to the side before collapsing back in defeat. 

Chloe sighed, hating those familiar knots in her stomach and her heart fluttering. She had to push those feelings aside once again. And it just hurt more and more each time, she swore. 

“Okay, I’m sorry” Chloe said. “But I didn’t know! My phone has been off since yesterday” 

“Well can we just switch you to mine, please?” 

“Beca, we graduate this year” Chloe said. 

Chloe's words were so out of the blue, it seemed to throw Beca so off entirely she did a double take. 

“Yeah? If you don’t fail Rus-”

“Im exceeding more than ever so I can graduate. My grades have been as high as they ever been” Chloe said. 

“Then why is your phone off?” 

Chloe shrugged. 

“Guess I just forgot to pay the bill. I’m going to tomorrow” 

Beca nodded, confused to how this argument had played out. 

“Oh,” She nodded, maybe a few times too many. “Alright, you don’t seem excited you’re passing” 

Chloe felt a stab in her chest at those words. Words of reality had been spoken because no, she was not happy. She was absolutely terrified. 

“I uh..” Chloe sighed. “I could’ve passed years ago, actually” 

Beca furrowed her eyebrows. 

“What?” 

“Yeah, I purposefully failed” She admitted the secret that was locked tight between her and Aubrey. It was now out to the most dangerous person she could tell. 

“How could you..” Beca shook her head. “That’s so much money and debt, Chloe. Please don’t tell me it was for The Bella’s right? You could’ve come back and mentored and-”

“No, no” Chloe shook her head. “Well, okay, no..” She sighed. “It was for one, Bella, in particular” 

Beca was a bit stunned at the news. She always thought Chloe really did not understand Russian Literature. Last on her mind of all things would be she purposely failed for let alone, someone in particular. And the only conclusion she had to come to was that Chloe treasured The Barden Bella name so much that she couldn’t leave it in the hands of some stranger. 

“Did you not trust me?” Beca asked. 

Chloe eyed the woman, feeling nothing but confusion. 

“What?” She asked. “Beca, you could be the one telling me to jump off a cliff and I would trust you” 

“Then what is it? Why did you fucking put yourself in that much debt?” 

Chloe just stared at Beca. Sometimes she felt the tiniest little twang of annoyance and hatred for her. And that was this moment. Beca was being such an asshole. From the way she spoke to how she was acting. It just screamed Beca was in one of those moods. And maybe her being in this mood where she was on the attack mode, ready to fight any excuse that came her way gave Chloe the strength to say what she had been meaning to say for so long. Something that she held close to her and felt for years. 

“You’re an asshole” Chloe shrugged, walking off towards the living room. 

Beca scoffed, quickly following after her like some lost puppy.

“Yes, we all know that. But you literally fucking put yourself in so much debt Chloe! How can you not care?! It’s not like you have millions to spend or like you’ll win the lottery tomorrow. Not to mention how this will look for a job and how could you do something so stupid for one person Chloe?!”

“It was for you!” Chloe yelled out. 

“Oh okay, so you never trusted me?” Beca laughed a cold laugh, one filled with anger. 

“I never said that, don’t put words into my mouth” Chloe said, pointing her finger at Beca. 

“Then why did you do this? You some stalker or something? What is it?” 

“My god, Beca you are so self centered and blind sometimes!”

“Answer the question then because obviously my answers aren’t even good eno-”

“Holy shit, I love you!” Chloe said in a bitter tone. “I stayed because I loved, and do love you. I’ve only been dropping hints from day one I was into you more than a friend. But you’re so blind or busy to even realize it!” She laughed in disbelief she was finally confessing her deepest secret. “I know, I messed up so badly. I should’ve left and-”

“So you stayed...because you love me?” 

Chloe took a deep breath in before exhaling while nodded quickly. 

“Well, yeah, I mean..we love each other but-”

“No, no” Chloe shook her head. “I’ve loved you in a way that had me stay. Going a day without you just, scared, me..” Her words trickled slowly towards the end. “It still does..” 

Beca nodded, obviously taking the shocking and mind fucking confession in. This felt like the end to her day. Like the grand finale of shit that is just unexpected or could go wrong so fast. That had been her entire day. And she couldn't figure out if Chloe telling her this now made it better or scared her that it would make the day worse. 

They hadn't spoken a word to one another. Both kept staring at each other, trying to read what the other was thinking. But it was like there was a fuzz between them so it was hard to figure it all out. 

The only sounds were the faded TV sounds of Friends playing in the background. Chloe's ultimate favorite TV show to binge. Beca wasn't surprised it was on. She wondered why though because it was nearly three in the morning and Chloe had a lecture in less than four hours. 

She let her eyes peel from Chloe's to the couch where a bed was made. The blanket thrown to the side and the pillow half off the bed. Just how Chloe always left the bed when she was going to do something, but she was still in sleep mode a bit. Never a care to fix it until she came back to it. 

"Why are you sleeping on the couch?" Beca couldn't help but ask. Even if it did change the subject. 

Chloe looked over at the couch, scanning the made bed area before looking back up at Beca. 

"For you," She said. "Waiting for you to get home" 

"You know your back is going to hurt in the morning right?" 

Chloe looked back to meet Beca's eyes, a small smile followed. Even in a small confusing fight like their's, Beca was thoughtful. 

"Doesn't matter," Chloe shrugged. "Worth it to help you get jackets off" 

Beca couldn't help but roll her eyes at that comment. 

"I'm sorry.." Chloe whispered. "I never meant to have these feelings for you. If I could change it, I would" 

"I wouldn't want you to" Beca said. 

Chloe took a second to replay the woman's words in her head. It caught her attention, not that her attention wasn't already caught, but it pulled at it more. Adding curiosity to it wasn't just a tad of it, it was more like a boat load of curiosity was added. 

Beca's sentence could've meant many things. She didn't want to just come up with one answer and roll with it. She needed Beca to talk more on it. 

"I know you hate talking about your feelings. But, Beca, I gotta' know if you feel the same way I do" Chloe pleaded. 

Beca chuckled. 

Chloe couldn't tell if that was a good sign. 

"You're right, I'm sorry, this seems like a joke and-"

"No, fuck no" Beca cursed. 

"Then why are you laughing?" Chloe asked. 

"Because," She started. "I literally just yelled at you for getting your phone turned off and told you to get on my plan so I could text you. And just yelled how I needed you today" Beca pointed out. 

This time, Chloe's heart flutters didn't feel the need to be shoved down. Even if she did, it didn't feel like these could be shoved down. They felt a lot more powerful then the ones before. 

"It's obvious then we aren't just friends" Chloe was the one to say. "Or we never should be" She added. 

Beca shook her head side to side. 

"I don't think we ever were" 

Chloe's face dropped. 

"What? I thought.." 

"I'm not saying it in a bad way, just, looking back? We were never just friends. I think the only part we were missing was fucking each other" 

Beca's words made them both chuckle in sync. Both had small smiles on their faces with hints of red blush growing on their cheeks. 

"I guess me waiting on the couch for you then taking your jacket off at the door isn't very friendly" Chloe sighed, but a content sigh. A sigh that knew this was about to go somewhere. 

"Or getting into my showers.." Beca pointed out. 

"Like two times-"

"Actually four. The first two were innocent, the last two you were drunk off your face" 

"Oh whatever," Chloe laughed. "Where are you going with this, Mitchell?" A bit of amusement to her tone once more. 

Beca's small smile turned into a slight smirk. She shrugged a bit, unsure of what her next move was. The woman just knew it had to set them on track to being more than just friends. 

"Honestly, I'm not sure" Beca admitted, taking a few steps closer to Chloe. 

Chloe nodded, not saying anything herself. She had taken the few steps forward and met Beca right in the middle. 

"Well," Chloe's hands slowly moved to hold onto her hips. "Where do you want to end up?" 

Beca's heart was thumping so hard against her chest, she swore it was so loud it would wake every Bella up from it. And her stomach even felt like it had a pulse of it's own, pulling her towards Chloe even though Chloe was currently wrapping her arms around her lower back. She held Beca closer to her. 

Closer enough that Beca could take her hands to cup Chloe's cheeks. Her thumbs ran along her jawline, up to her cheekbones. She took in the little details that were highlighted by the television light. Little details she never really took the time to care to see. Like the tiny acne bumps or the little scar on Chloe's lower lip. 

"Why do you have a scar on your lip?" Beca whispered. 

"Some guys lip piercing cut me as we were kissing. I was in middle school and though the emo boy was everything" 

Beca snickered at that. She kept staring at the scar, tempted to let her next action happen. There was no turning around now, and they were as close as they have ever been. So she let her right thumb just brush against the scar. She gasped a bit at the soft texture. 

Maybe that was a mistake because now Beca knew how soft Chloe's lips were and needed to feel them against her own. But, she didn't want to make anymore moves. She had gone so far already. They still had time to back out if Chloe wanted. 

Chloe on the other hand nearly melted when she felt Beca's thumb gently wipe across the right side of her bottom lip. It was so unexpected of the woman that she didn't prepare herself for something like that. Then again, how could she prepare herself for something like this. 

"Can I just-" 

"Kiss me" Beca was the one to plead for the woman to take the next step. 

She nodded, taking in the seconds before everything would forever change. Not that it didn't already. But this time around she knew that kissing Beca sober would be the life changer. This wasn't some drunken mistake kiss. This was something they both wanted even with a sober state of mind. 

Chloe rubbed softly at Beca's lower back, leaning her head down just the slight inch. Their noses brushed against one another and Beca's hands still cupped Chloe's cheeks as if to guide her. She hovered over for a few seconds, letting their lips just graze one another. Their breaths heavy but in sync with each other.

Beca was the one to gently pull Chloe's face forward a bit, closing the tiny gap between them. And the moment happened. Nothing would be the same after this. No looks will be hidden or confusing to figure out. No feelings would be pushed away or hidden from the other. And now Beca could come home to Chloe after a bad day in a different way. One that made her actually excited to get out of work. 

Their soft pecks of each other's lips soon turned into something more. At first they were testing the waters, unsure if they'd like it. Then though, Chloe's tongue was the one to swipe across Beca's lips as if they were requesting entry way. Beca gave in not even a second later to deepen the kiss. 

Both of them were content, maybe even happier than ever. It felt like now though no words needed to be shared on what they wanted. What they wanted out of this was said all in the kiss. Neither had experienced that before by just a kiss. 

"Shit.." Beca whispered between the kisses, trying to get a breath of air. "Hang on, need to breath" She added before pulling away, but Chloe chased her so their lips kissed once more then slipped apart. 

"Breathing is overrated. Keep kissing me instead" Chloe smirked. 

"I would forever if oxygen wasn't a thing" Beca giggled a bit. 

"You want to move this upstairs? I guess there's more oxygen in my room" Chloe shrugged. 

Beca eyed the woman with yet another smirk on her face. 

"Oh is it because you're the only Bella who doesn't have to share a room?" 

Chloe nodded with a small chuckle. 

"Yeah, but I feel like you're about to take some of the oxygen up huh?" Chloe asked. 

"Like you really needed all of that oxygen to yourself anyway" Beca just replied before feeling herself tugged away by the older woman. 

But, she had stopped at the bottom of the staircase to turn to Beca. 

"You missed movie night by the way" Chloe said. 

Beca groaned a bit. 

"I know, I'm sorry. But can we discuss this later?" She asked, a bit of a plead to her tone. "I want to continue this" She gestured to them. 

Chloe had an amused smirk on her face. 

"I meant to tell you off when you got in the door, but you not being able to get your jacket off was too adorable" 

"My god," Beca rolled her eyes. 

"That's what you'll be saying in a few minutes-"

"Not if we don't go upstairs!" Beca pointed out. 

"Alright, alright. Sheesh, Mitchell, hide the toner a bit would you? Just wanted to make sure you knew that you missed movie night and you'll be expected to make it up" 

"Oh I bet I can find a good way to make it up to you if you take us upstairs" Beca whispered. 

Chloe went to keep teasing her, but instead she gasped a bit. Tingles ran down her spine and goosebumps rose on her skin. She felt a shot of arousal even hit her core which felt as if it sealed her lips shut. In response, she nodded before going back to go upstairs, tugging Beca along with her.


End file.
